The invention relates to a device for producing three-dimensional molded parts from fiber material using a multiple-part mold whose inside determines at least partially the contours of the molded part, wherein the fibers are blown into the mold by an air flow by at least one nozzle and the air then escapes through openings of the mold, so that the fibers accumulate on the inside of the mold, whereupon the fibers are optionally locally compressed before they are bonded with each other by the supply of heat and are finally taken from the mold as a molded part.
A device of this general type has become known through DE 103 24 735. In order to avoid repetition, the contents of this publication are also incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.
In addition, it is known through DE 2318501 in the production of hollow bodies from plastic fibers to produce a preform, wherein work is performed with a rotating, perforated mold. This mold is open on one end and is crossed there by a tube that blows both the fibers and also an adhesive into the interior of the mold. This tube is slowly drawn out from the mold during the rotation of the mold, so that the mold is loaded with fibers across its entire length.
This method is thus suitable only for hollow bodies that are open on one end, so that the blow-in tube can be arranged there. In addition, the movement of the blow-in tube is very limited, which makes the uniform filling of the mold more difficult. Further, the mold must rotate during the injection, which leads to additional production costs.
In contrast, it would be desirable to produce closed molded bodies and to be able to work with an essentially stationary, fixed mold.